Orin
Orin was a powerful Gypsy Hunter who hunted a clan of Gypsies with such aggressive ruthlessness that they cursed him with blindness, rendering him unable to hunt any Gypsies. Years later, along with his son, Cree, Orin plotted to restore his sight and get revenge. History Decades ago, Orin hunted the Gypsies of the Nicolae tribe, who then used the Evil Eye to blind him to protect themselves. Despite his blindness, however, Orin still developed a form of clairvoyance that allowed him to see in a manner. In 2002, Orin sent his son, Cree, to hunt down the Shuvanis in the Nicolae tribe and gouge out their eyes in hopes of getting the Evil Eye to restore his true sight. Cree killed the Gypsy, Madame Teresa, alerting the tribe and the Charmed Ones to their plans. He then hunted and killed Lydia Nicolae, the bearer of the Evil Eye, but was vanquished by the Charmed Ones before he could obtain her eyes. Orin later slipped into the morgue and obtained Lydia's eyes and thus her powers. He went after the last surviving Shuvani in the Nicolae tribe, Ava. His additional powers made him immune to potions, so Ava and the Charmed Ones combined Gypsy magic and witchcraft to vanquish him: an altered version of the "To Call Upon Our Ancestors" spell that invoked the spirits of the entire Nicolae tribe. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fading manner. *'Energy Beam:' The ability to fire a beam of red energy from the hands. *'Levitation:' The ability to rise in the air and defy gravity. *'Super Strength: '''The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. Orin was able to easily throw Leo across the attic. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice to various effects. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. *'Power Absorption: The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. Orin could absorb the powers of Gypsies by implanting their eyes. *Clairvoyance: Even after he was blinded, Orin managed to develop some kind of second sight that enabled him to see in a manner. Through this, he was able to observe his son's hunting the Nicolae clan, and was able to use an energy beam to kill a mouse with exact accuracy. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Optical Energy Blasts:' The ability to shoot green blasts of energy from the eyes. *'Immunity:' With his stolen powers, Orin became immune to the vanquishing potion meant to destroy him. Spells To Call Upon Our Ancestors *Based on the spell that invokes the combined magic of the Warren Line, Phoebe, Paige, and Ava cast this spell to invoke the combined magic of the Nicolae line instead to vanquish Orin. :''Marina, Teresa, Lydia... :Nicolae Gypsies stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. Gallery 5x06-7.png 5x06P6.png 5x06-21.png orin.jpg orin 2.jpg orin 3.jpg orin 5.jpg orin 6.jpg Appearances Orin appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil